mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Argumentative-Alan
About 'Argumentative-Alan' A lifelong friend of Pissed-off Pete. They have been going to the same school since the very young age of 5 however, haven't seen each other in 10 years. Now, they both reside at The Mansion of Delights causing havoc in their own way. For Argumentative-Alan or commonly known as the 'trickster', he likes to play knocka-door-runaway on any and all Rooms here at The Mansion. He has added his own little twist to this game though, renaming it knocka-door-stay-and-argue. Mainly Barry's room after an extremely long shift, Alan will knock in a constant rhythm. An annoying rhythm, 'knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock' until the second Barry answers in a much expected angry way. Obviously, he plays this game with anybody he wants to play with, achieving the same results every time. The door opens, and standing before you is Argumentative-Alan. His bulging shoulders and ripped body is at first glance a fearful sight, but the cheeky face he has brings an uplifting comedy to the matter. Recurring offences of knocka-door-stay-and-argue gets annoying though, thus creating the Argumentative part of Alan's gimmick. For example with Barry, the situation goes a little like this: Barry: ..Alan. Please, I been workin' all day man. Alan: Yeah? I want a chat. Wanna chat with me? Barry: No. You know I don't wanna! It's every fuckin' night with you, man! Alan: 'It's every fuckin' night with you', Oh shut up, you're just a Janitor anyway. Come on, chat with me. Barry: I'm goin' man. *door closes* Alan: *Places his foot between door and doorframe* Alan: Not yet, you're not. Barry: Alan..Alan please man, I been workin' all day I just need my shut eye. Alan: Why? You don't need any. I need my shut eye too but you don't see me sleeping, do you? Barry: No, because you're at my fuckin' door every night you idiot! Alan: Idiot? Did you..did you just call me an idiot? Barry: Uhh, no, no I didn't mean it like tha- Alan: Good. Anyway, come chat with me for a bit, okay? Barry: Fine, fine. Fuck it. Do you wanna come in or? Alan: Do I want to come in? No. Do I want to come in..haha, you dick. Barry: What? Alan: What do you mean what? No. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Come. In. Got it? Barry: So you don't want to chat tonight? Alan: You want a chat with me? What about? Barry: ..You asked me?! Alan, seriously, fuck off now man, I'm tired. Alan: Fuck off? I'm...I'm sorry, what was that? Barry: Nah, seriously. I'm going. Move your foot man, I'll talk tomorrow. ---------- Argumentative-Alan will eventually give up after the situation has gotten at least heated or once anger has risen. The fact he is so ripped and powerful-looking makes people stay and argue (but never fight), making his name perfect for what he does. So, why does Argumentative-Alan do this? What spurred him on to become such an annoying person? We asked him for a statement like we do with every member here at The Mansion. I just like winding people up. It's funny to me, some people get the joke, and some people don't. To those that get the joke it can be quite fun but when it's Barry or one of the other hard workers, they get really pent up with rage. I know that when I leave their room after an argument that they're cursing me for at least 10 minutes afterwards. I like to keep myself looking ripe and strong, this gives off a certain impression when I appear at their door late at night. I mean, I'm not going to knock on Mike's door because he might actually beat me up, but, for the hard-workers and funnier people like Scran or Jiminy Cricket, they have a laugh. Definitely though, definitely Barry is my number 1 go-to. He's such a moaning bastard. Argumentative-Alan remains in the Mansion's Gym, working out constantly or otherwise hanging out with Richelle at Reception. Apparently, he hasn't made one single flirtatious pass at her - just has friendly conversations about anything and nothing. A nice guy, for sure. Mike accepts and respects Alan as one of our own.